


Parting Ways

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #22: Snow Globe, #23: Red Blanket, and #24 Tinsel. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #22: Snow Globe, #23: Red Blanket, and #24 Tinsel. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Hurry up, kids!” Harry called from the hallway. “Your mum’s going to be here in a minute.”

“Can I take my broom?”

“I think you’re taking enough. Don’t you, James?”

Grumbling, James heaved his bag down the stairs and into the living room. Al followed, his new chess set clutched tightly under one arm. Lily was still nowhere to be seen.

“Come on, Lils,” Harry prompted. After a minute or so, he gave up and climbed the stairs to see where she’d got to. He found her in her room, staring out the window, along with her favourite red blanket.

~~~

“Lily?” Harry said, going over to her. “Are you ready to go?” When her face came into view, Harry noticed that she looked a little sad. “What’s wrong?”

“It won’t be snowing where we’re going, will it?”

“No,” Harry replied. “It doesn’t tend to snow much in the Caribbean—that’s why Mummy wanted to have a holiday there. But you’ll have lots of sun, sea, and sand instead.”

“I guess so,” she sighed. “It’s just that… it _should_ be snowing at Christmas. Will…” She hesitated, biting her lip. “Will Santa still be able to find us so far from home?”

~~~

Smiling, Harry crouched beside her. “Of _course_ he will. Santa always knows where you are.” He lightly tapped his finger on her nose, rewarded with a smile. “I tell you what, why don’t you take your snow globe with you—the one Severus gave you last year?”

The last of her frown lifting, Lily nodded and went to fetch the globe from her shelf. Inside was a perfect miniature of Godric’s Hollow, covered by tiny flakes of snow. Harry carefully packed it in her case.

“There. Now you have a little bit of snow _and_ a little bit of home.”

~~~

Harry had just finished getting Lily into her coat and shoes when Ginny arrived by Floo, accompanied by her new husband.

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” she smiled, after first greeting the children. Harry inhaled her familiar perfume as she kissed his cheek. “You too, Severus.”

Severus inclined his head. “Season’s greetings, Mrs Zabini.”

“Zabini-Weasley, actually.” She laughed, glancing over at Blaise, who was still standing by the fireplace rather awkwardly. “I couldn’t quite let go of the old name this time. So, are we all ready?”

With a small pang, Harry hugged the children goodbye. Then, moments later, they were gone.

~~~

Watching the flames fade, Harry couldn’t help feeling a little melancholy at the children’s departure. But then a warm pair of arms encircled Harry from behind, reminding him of what he still had. He smiled and turned, sliding his own arms around Severus’ waist.

“Christmas Eve and the house all to ourselves.”

“Indeed,” Severus murmured. “How do you suggest we begin our own celebrations?”

Harry smirked, his gaze drifting to the twinkling Christmas tree. “I think we should do something _festive_.”

As it turned out, tinsel was very itchy around his wrists, but Severus quickly made him forget about that.


End file.
